novas_steven_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby/Gem Fighters
Ruby is a playable character in Steven Universe: Gem Fighters and is a Crystal Gem, she is part of the Fusion Garnet alongside Sapphire About Ruby Ruby is a member of the Crystal Gems who was originally a Homeworld Gem soldier 5,750 years ago. After accidentally fusing with Sapphire, the two fled in order to prevent Ruby from being shattered at the hands of Blue Diamond. Ruby later joins the Crystal Gems. She made her official debut in "Jail Break". She is currently fused with Sapphire as Garnet. Appearance Base Costume Ruby has bright scarlet skin, burgundy irises and dark burgundy, square shaped hair. She is slightly taller than Steven and has a thick build. She wears a maroon and brown tank top and a matching maroon headband tied around her hair. Her ensemble also includes mid-thigh burgundy shorts, and short, pointed maroon boots similar to Amethyst's. Her gemstone is located in the palm of her left hand and has a square facet. Before her and Sapphire's regenerations in "Jailbreak", Ruby's top was black and maroon, and she still had had her maroon headband and boots and brown shorts, as seen in "Three Gems and a Baby". Gear * Head - Changes the look of her hair, headband, eyes and face * Torso - Changes the look of her top and can change it into jackets and such * Legs - Changes the look of her shorts and can change into pants and such * Accessory - Changes the look of her boxing glove as well as her fire Alternate Outfits * Classic Ruby Soldier Outfit - "The Answer" Moveset Special Moves * Pyrokinetic Touch: '''Ruby thrusts her hand forward and if it hits the opponent, it will hit the opponent with a small flame * '''Fireball: '''Ruby places her hands forward and shoots a small blast of fire from her hands at the opponent ** If the enhance button is pressed when the opponent is hit, she will fire a second fireball * '''Flash Flame: '''Ruby places both of her hands together and shoots a wave of flame at the opponent ** if the enhance button is pressed when the opponent is hit, she will shoot another wave of flame at the opponent. * '''Flip Kick: '''Shared with Garnet, she will do a backflip, and as she does so, her feet will connect with the chin of the opponent and launch them into the air ** if the enhance button is pressed as soon as the move starts,the flip kick will have a flaming trail follow it. * '''Rising Uppercut: '''Ruby will jump upward while doing an uppercut, effectively starting a juggle combo ** if the enhance button is pressed as soon as the first uppercut is connected she will do another uppercut * '''Flying Punch: '''Ruby will launch forward and punch the opponent in the chest ** If the enhance button is pressed as soon as the punch hits the opponent she will then do a '''Rising Uppercut Character Power * '''Flame Aura: '''Ruby smashes her fists together and a flaming aura surrounds her, amping up her attacks and causing enemies to have a burning effect on them for a short time Gear Moves * '''Flame Spike: '''Ruby throws her hands upward and a spike made of flames comes out of the ground and impales the opponent ** If the enhance button is pressed when the opponent is impaled she will send a second flame spike through the opponent Super Move * '''An Eternal Flame, Baby!: '''Ruby starts off the attack by rushing at the opponent and uppercutting the opponent, she will then jump up and slam both of her fists into the opponent's chest before grabbing both of their shoulders and sends flames through them, before throwing them to the ground and stomping onto their chest and kicking them in the chin and sending them back into the battle arena. Interactions * Intro 1: Ruby comes in while punching her fist into the other one and saying her first line, the other person will then say their line and then Ruby will cause a fire in both her hands and saying her second line * Intro 2: The opponent says their line as Ruby comes in and summons her boxing glove and saying her line, then the opponent says their second line. * Outro: Ruby will punch her fist before shooting two waves of fire at the screen as the screen says "Ruby Wins" Ruby/Intro Quotes Ruby/Battle Quotes Ruby/Quotes